criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When Hell Freezes Over
When Hell Freezes Over is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fiftieth case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and fourth case overall. It takes place in Prospector's Rock appearing as the second case in the district. Plot After being hired by Marlize Osborne to oversee security at her winter wonderland themed ball, Faith and the player headed to the ball to make preparations. While in the ball room, Faith noticed and odd looking ice statue in the centre of the room. Upon further inspection, the statue was revealed to be the frozen body of Marlize. The detectives were soon able to suspect the victim's husband, Osborne patriarch Archibald Osborne, the victim's youngest daughter Siobhan Osborne and Monica Osborne, last encountered in Starlight Shores. While the pair reviewed the case progress, Irene hurried into the station and informed the pair that she had information on the murder. Irene informed the team that she had spotted Marlize in the theatre a few hours before her death and suggested the team checked it out. After searching the theatre, they suspected the victim's nephew Maximillian Osborne and the victim's eldest daughter Stella Osborne. Partway through the investigation, they received word that Archibald was vandalising the ball room. After calming Archibald down, the pair went on to arrest Siobhan for her mother's murder. Siobhan confessed to the crime, saying her mother needed to die for slighting her. Siobhan explained how she had gambled away all her money and was now bankrupt. Siobhan begged her mother for money but Marlize refused, telling her that she had to deal with it herself. Things went from bad to worse for Siobhan when she learnt that Marlize had cut her from the will. Furious, Siobhan started planning the murder. Upon arrival at the ball, she froze Marlize to death with liquid nitrogen and placed her frozen body among the rest of the ice statues. In court, she was sentenced to thirty years in prison by Judge Price. After the trial, a bruised Stella informed the team that someone had started attacking her in the ball room gardens and ordered them to apprehend the individual responsible. Faith and the player headed to the gardens and after repairing a CCTV camera, discovered that creepy priest Maurice Wellstood was the attacker. Upon confrontation, Maurice insisted he had done nothing wrong and that the ghostly prospector rumoured to haunt the district wasn't happy with the Osbornes. Worried by his delusional behaviour, the pair fined and arrested him. Meanwhile, the player was informed by Sean that Kshipra had frequently visited the theatre before being framed and suggested that they search there. Upon searching the area, they found a parchment paper which revealed that COBRA had sent multiple agents out into the community, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Worried by the news, the pair quickly informed Warren of the development who then informed City Hall. Finally, the team swore to find these COBRA agents before anymore chaos occurred. Summary Victim *'Marlize Osborne' (found frozen to death in the ball room) Murder Weapon *'Liquid Nitrogen' Killer *'Siobhan Osborne' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect uses hair pomade. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect uses hair pomade. *The suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fur. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats fondue. *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer smokes. *The killer wears fur. *The killer has a burn. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ball Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Frozen Hand, Handbag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) *Analyze Frozen Hand. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Invitation Card) *Examine Invitation Card. (Result: Location; New Crime Scene: Estate Gardens) *Investigate Estate Gardens. (Clues: Wedding Ring, Faded Postcard, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Archibald Osborne) *Inform Archibald of his wife's death. *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Monica's Face; New Suspect: Monica Osborne) *Speak to Monica about Marlize's death. *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Brooch; New Suspect: Siobhan Osborne) *Speak to Siobhan about her mother's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Theatre. (Clues: Satchel, Family Photo Child, Tin) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Background; New Suspect: Maximillian Osborne) *Speak to Maximillian about his aunt's death. (Attribute: Maximillian eats fondue) *Examine Unknown Child. (Result: Stella Identified; New Suspect: Stella Osborne) *Inform Stella of her mother's death. (Attribute: Stella eats fondue and uses hair pomade) *Examine Tin. (Result: Ash) *Analyze Ash. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes; New Crime Scene: Garden Maze Entrance) *Investigate Garden Maze Entrance. (Clues: Cake Box, Newspaper Article) *Examine Cake Box. (Result: Cake) *Confront Monica about her message on the cake. (Attribute: Monica eats fondue, uses hair pomade and smokes) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Headline) *Confront Siobhan about the crash. (Attribute: Siobhan eats fondue, uses hair pomade and smokes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Archibald vandalising the ball room. (Attribute: Archibald eats fondue, uses hair pomade and smokes; New Crime Scene: Ice Statue) *Investigate Ice Statue. (Clues: Marlize's Bag, Document) *Examine Marlize's Bag. (Result: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Speak to Stella about her mother's will. (Attribute: Stella smokes) *Examine Document. (Result: Company Contract) *Confront Maximillian about becoming the owner of Osborne Consolidated. (Attribute: Maximillian uses hair pomade) *Investigate Stage. (Clues: Liquid Nitrogen, Props Box) *Examine Liquid Nitrogen. (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine Props Box. (Result: Frozen Fur) *Analyze Frozen Fur. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Traitor in Our Midst (2/6). (1 star) A Traitor in Our Midst (2/6) *Ask Stella what's wrong. (Reward: Ball Suit/Gown) *Investigate Estate Gardens. (Clue: Ice Bucket) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Maurice Wellstood) *Fine Maurice for attacking Stella. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Theatre. (Clue: Lighting Equipment) *Examine Lighting Equipment. (Result: Parchment Paper) *Examine Parchment Paper. (Result: Diagram) *Analyze Diagram. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Warren Gate) *Inform Warren of the COBRA agents. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crme! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Prospector's Rock Category:Rusthollow